Oh man… Not Them!
by BlackCrystleOfNight
Summary: The gang meet two girls on the way to dobie village. One of them is Trey Racer's Soon to be wife, and the other one is a girl who looks like Zeke? Weird... Come and see what will happpen!
1. Chapter 1

**_Oh man… Not Them!part one_**

_**The meeting**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King!**_

_**Claimer: I do own April, Rini, and some more people that I made!**_

**Forest**

"Trey! Do you have a girlfriend?" Yoh asked as they continue their way to Dobie village.

"Um…Ya… Like Anna and you… A force marriage…" Trey said getting goose bumps.

"What is she like? Is she nice?" Yoh asked Trey.

"No Way! She not even nice! She is 5x mean then Anna! She plain evil! Dude!" He yelled.

"Well…Well...Well… Hello Trey! Honey!" A pink haired girl said stepping in their path.

Her hair was to her ears, and her eyes were purple. She was wearing a pink skirt with a white shirt, and sneakers.

"Um…hello…Rini… When did you get here? She is going to kill me!" Trey screams. He was shaking in fear as he ran behind Ren.

"Get off of me! You blue hair monkey!" Ren yelled shaking Trey off.

"YO man! I need help! She is going to kill me for leaving her behind! Spike ball!" Trey yells at Ren.

"Is she even strong?" Ren said.

"Yeah I am! That's why I am in the shaman tournament!" Rini said rolling her eyes.

"Wait! Why in the name of lord are you in the shaman tournament!" Trey yelled.

"Because I don't think you got the brains to be shaman king if you can win." Rini said. "One minute…."

_Boom!_

"What was that? Master Yoh?" Ryu asked Yoh.

"Oh man! I forgot about April! We were fighting a necromancer! OH MAN SHE MAYBE DEAD!" Rini said grabbing Trey and dragging him with her north.

"Help!" Trey cried.

Yoh, Ryu, Ren, and Lyserg went chasing after Rini and Trey.

Everyone entered a scare graveyard.

"April!" Rini yelled looking all over for the girl name April.

"Why is she here?" Trey said crossing his arms.

"She is in the Shaman tournament too." Rini said.

"Who are you?" Yoh said "What do you want with Trey?"

"My name is Rini! I am his soon to be wife." Rini said hugging Trey to death.

"Help…Can't… Breathe…Need Air…" Trey mutter as he tried to brake free of Rini's grasp.

Everyone gain a sweat drop but them.

"Oh I'm sorry…" Rini said blushing.

Suddenly a girl was throw pass them.

"Crud I'm going to free that in the morning." The girl said as she got up.

She had brown hair just like Zeke's and her eyes were blue orbs. Her pants were black with 6 or 7 chains on. Her shirt had no sleeves, a skull wear a red crown. Her boots were black.

"ZEKE!" Lyserg yelled about to attack the girl.

"Who are they? WHY IS THE GREEN HAIR ONE GOING TO ATTACK APRIL!" Rini yells at Trey.

"Lyserg! Dude! Stop! That's a girl!" Trey said getting in front of Lyserg.

April looks at them like with a careless look, and shrugs her shoulders...

"Come here Doll." A man said smiling like Faust.

The man had red hair, and was wearing a doctor's suit.

"FAUST!" Yoh screams.

"Attack Keiko!" He said.

A woman with brown long hair and her eyes were red, and a large sword went charging at April.

April does nothing but look at the woman.

"April! Watch!" Rini yells.

April dodges, and breaks the two lower leg bones.

"My Dear… She's broken! I make you paid with your life! 50 ton" Before the guy could finish Rini kicks him in his face but was throw away after the kick.

"you and your little friend can die! 50 ton Calcium Giant!" The man yells.

A Giant skeleton came falling towards the two girls.

April waves bye to Rini and pushes Rini to Trey.

"APRIL!" Rini cried.

The giant skeleton made a loud boom and made the ground shake when it fell to the ground on April.

"HA AH! You friend is foolish to risk her life for yours! HA AH!" The man laughs.

Sudden a hand came out of the bones dump and grabbed him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oh man…Not them! Part 2**_

A hand grabbed the guy's ankle and up came April.

She gave him an icy glare.

"But how?" The guy said shaking like he seen a living dead.

She points to a red pixie that flew around her then turns into a giant fire spirit.

"Please have pity." He begged.

"I will give you last chance to run away or your guardian ghost will be food for the Fire Pixie." April said coldly.

He ran for dear life with his beloved Keiko's bones.

"She is harsh…I thought Rini was but she nothing when it comes to April." Trey said.

"But she saved Rini's life. That a good friend to have." Yoh said.

"You got to be kidding right dude? I mean she may save Rini's life but she is going to seat there and blackmail me and… um Rini." Trey screams shaking Yoh back and forth.

"Um… But why would she do that?" Yoh said scratching back of his head.

"BECAUSE SHE IS EVIL!" Trey yells.

April smirks and starts to walks toward them.

"Help!" Trey screams like a girly girl.

"April! How dare you scare me like that! You made me cry…" Rini yells in anger.

April walked right pass Rini and the Gang like if they were just ghost.

"APRIL-"She stop by April who punched a tree and out came Zeke.

"Okay… That works too….BUT TALK!" Rini yells as she hits Trey. "Oh no! I'M SO SORRY!" She cried.

"Go away Zeke…You have no right to be here…" April said.

"Yes I do… To watch my April grow into a young lady." Zeke said smirking.

"Oh yeah right in your dreams….Butt wipe… I hate men like you… They look where they are not suppose to look…" April said rolling her eyes. "Go back with your little slaves that do all your handy work…"She said as Zeke disappears.

"How can she stand up to Zeke?" Lyserg said all amazed.

"Because I have more guts than some man…" April said

"April!" Rini yelled jumping to her best friend.

April just moves away before Rini could pull her into a big bear hug.

"I want to be hug… April please!" Rini said giving the big puss in boots eyes.

"No." April said as she sat down on a gravestone.

"Mean."

"I know I am." She said in a cold voice. "Who are they?"

"OH TREY!" Rini yelled as Trey tried to sneak away…

"Um…Yes… Rini?" Trey said smiling like he was going to run any second.

"Who are they dear? And I want to be hugged!" Rini asked Trey.

"Yes dear." Trey mutters.

"YEAH! SEE TREY GIVES ME A HUG AND YOU WOULDN'T!" Rini leaching on to Trey.

"Yeah… You going to kill the poor guy if squeeze any harder…" April said smirking.

"You just mad because you don't have a husband and I do."

"And why would I need a husband?" April said.

"Um… to have kids?" Rini answer as she let go of Trey.

"You kiddy right…I hate little brats. They bug me because of the art I do." April said answered.

"That was not what I mean..."

"Keep dreaming." April said as she took out her CD player and puts her black skulled Headphones.

"That is what I am dream right now to have kids when Trey wins! Grrrr! I hate when she does that to me." Rini yells.

"Wait before you hug or hit me again you should know about my friends… The one with the orange headphones is Yoh and his guardian ghost is Amidamaru." Trey said point at Yoh.

"Hey there." He said giving them a careless smile.

"OH! Sorry my guardian ghost is Kai. He is a… what was it." Rini said thinking.

Suddenly a tiny blue dragon landed on her shoulders.

"Right a dragon. He is cute and little but dangerous." Rini said as she starts to pet Kai.

Nothing came out of April's mouth.

"APRIL!" Rini screams at April who just turned her music up.

"Leave her alone Rini… Let her rest up… So my name is Sakura. I am one of April's Favorite guardian ghosts." A red hair woman in monk's clothing said bowing down to the boys.

"Quiet interesting… A Female monk? I thought females could never be anything but a housewife or a servant." Amidamaru said looking at Sakura.

"Well I had to cross dress." Sakura said elbowing Amidamaru.

"The big dude with the 70's look is Ryu and his guardian ghost is Tokageroh." Trey continued.

Ryu ran over to April, grabbed her hand and said "Oh beautiful April! BE MY SHAMAN QUEEN."

She looks at him and said "Two words… Hell no…"

She pulled her hand away and summons her giant spirit of Fire.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! HOT! HOT! PUT IT OUT!" Ryu screams as he ran around because is bottom was on fire.

"Hehehe… Never get on my bad side…" April laughs as she watched.

"Evil as always April… Put the fire out now." Trey said glaring at April.

"Or What? Blue spiky?" April smirks and continues "Or should I tell your wife what you think about the marriage… Hm blue head?"

"You wouldn't dare…"

"I would…" April said. "Oh Rini……."

"nothing she said nothing… Dear…" Trey said covering April's mouth.

"Um tell me what? Trey?" Rini said.

Then everyone hears a growl come for April.

"oh man you are in for it."

April bites Trey's hand hard to make it bleed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Trey screams as he ran around in circles with Ryu.

"Butthead he knows better then that." April said wiping his blood off her lip with a black piece of cloth.

She feels Yoh, Lyserg, Ren, and their Guardian ghosts stare at her and snaps at them "What the hell are you guys looking at!"

"Um nothing… but-" Yoh was cut off by Ren saying "My name is Ren Tao…That's Bason. So you are a friend of that the blue head moron's friend.."

"Yeah he a real a moron" April said walking towards Tao Ren.

"Hello Sakura." Bason said floating over to Sakura.

"Go away warlord." Sakura hissed at Bason. "Still smell like blood!"

April looks at Bason because he was to run to master.

"Sakura is a monk… Sorry she a kind of holy monk and a healer… So she dislikes that smell of blood when it comes from other ghosts because she never kill a single person…I think…" April said looking Bason straight in the eyes.

"oh…" Bason said disappearing into his little homes.

"You shor have way with words." Yoh said walking next to April.

"And you are?" She said looking at Lyserg.

Lyserg blush, grabs one of April, kiss it, and said "M-my name is Lyserg."

"thanks" April said patting his head,

"HONEY!" Rini cries running after Trey.

"Master Ryu" Tokageroh yell.

He starts chasing him around.

"Kai cool him down with water waves" Rini said as Kai summoned a tiny water and puts on Ryu.

"Thank you Rini and Kai" Ryu said as he got up and dusted him off.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oh man…Not Them! Part 3**_

"So girl do you mind travel with us?" Yoh said looking at Rini.

"Sure! Don't that- Where's April?" Rini asked all confused.

"I just saw her a second ago…" Trey said as he raps a piece of cloth around his hand.

"She is not going to be back… I knew it…" Rini said sadly as she dropped her necklace.

"Why not? She's your friend right?" Yoh asked Rini.

"Yeah I am… But when I first met April she was very ill…" Rini cried.

"What was wrong with her?" Ryu asked Rini.

"By the way I looks at her nothing was wrong expert her eyes were white as snow, she was ashes on hand and she wears rags. When me and Trey helped her up she said 'Leave me to rot in heck…' but we didn't. We took her to our doctor. He said she was going to die in 5 year. But now it has only been 2 years…And I can't do any thing about her dying on me." Rini said crying uncontrolled.

"Did he say what she does have?" Yoh asks.

"No he didn't… He was scare to tell us… for some reason" Trey said hugging Rini.

"Poor April… She must be going through hell right now." Lyserg said looking down.

"Um where is Ren?" Trey said looking around for Ren.

"He must have followed April…" Yoh said.

_**With April**_

"It hurts…" April said as blood began to come out of her mouth.

'I hate this! It hurts so much… Just like my mother… She died because of me… I suppose to died and not her on the day.' She thought.

Suddenly the clouds began to turn dark and rain start to pour down.

"I am the child of a warlord… This shouldn't be hurting!" April screamed.

"So you are Chinese… You're the missing Princess… ain't you?" Ren said in a harsh way as he walks toward April.

"Leave me alone! I don't remember any thing Tao!" April scream at Ren.

"Can't you see I am in pain?" She screams as blood come down her hand from covering her mouth.

"I see nothing but you." He responded.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" She screams.

Then a loud roar of thunder as the rain came down harder.

"I don't know who I am…" She said she began to collapse on the muddy grass.

"She still has a weak pulse…" Ren said as he picked April bridal style.

Ren looks around and spots a cave.

"Well that will do for now…" Ren said as he walks into the dry cave.

He sat down with April's head in his lap.

"Hn Stupid Girl! Doesn't who she is!She looks like her… The Princess of China…" He said as starts to play with her hair.

_**

* * *

**_

flash back

_**Ren was only 4 years.**_

**_He was outside sitting under a tree with his stuff Tiger in his arm._**

"**_Hi!" A little girl said as she ran to Ren._**

_**She had blue eyes and long brown hair. **_

_**She was wearing purple or blue kimono.**_

"_**Hi…" He said he stared at her.**_

"**_My name is Misaki! What's your?" She asked him._**

"_**Ren… Can you see ghosts?" Ren asked.**_

"_**Yea!" She said giggling.**_

"**_You are pretty… "Ren said as he turns bloody red in the face._**

"_**You are handsome…Are you a prince?" She asked as she sat next to Ren.**_

"_**No…" Ren said looking down.**_

"**_Oh I am a princess. But are you shaman?"_**

"_**I train to be Shaman king!" Ren said.**_

"_**If you win… Um Can I be your wife?" She asked.**_

"_**Why?"**_

"**_Because my parents are trying to get me married to people I don't know." She said looking at Ren._**

"_**Sure! I promise!" Ren said.**_

_**The next day!**_

_**Ren and Mitsuki were talking at the same place that they met.**_

**_Suddenly both of their parents came to the tree to see that their children together and holding hands._**

"**_DAUGHTER! GET AWAY FOR THE BOY! HE IS A TAO!" Her mother said grabbing her child in to her arms._**

"_**REN!" Mitsuki yells as both of them getting dragged to their home**_

"**_MITSUKI" Ren yells he got away from his parents and starts to run away to Mitsuki. _**

"**_No Tao will have my daughter's hand in god's bonding." A man as big a house said as he got in fount of Ren's way._**

_**Flash end**_

* * *

Ren fell asleep there thinking about this past.

It was morning and therewasthick mist.

After many hours April finally woke to see Ren quietly sleeping.

She got up and said quietly to him "thanks... Bye Ren."

She walked away turns north to travel alone to Dobie village and disappears into the mist.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Oh man... Not them! Part 4_**

"He thinks I'm some Princess! Ha! YOU have to kill me to be one!" April said as she laughs out loud evily. "I knew you ever since you were 2 years old and for shor you are not a princess." Sakura laughs with April. "Ren must have met the slut for a princess Misaki.HAHAHA!" April laughs. "DOLL!" The Necomacer yells as he ran toward her. He was the same one who trying to kill her. "Hello Bones...Sorry about earlier...I had it to make it look like I was a good little girl so I could have Zeke come out..." April said as she looks around for her headphone.

"CRUD! I LEFT MY FRICKN' HEADPHONE WITH RINI! Calm Down... Bones are you thinking what I think?" April smirked at Bones. Bones looked at her and then his eyes widen. "Thank the gods I have pale white face make up... Hehehehe... Rini going to cry! Rini going to cry! I act like I am your doll...Use your wife's bones then I will use smokesceen and I will appear there. Rini faints and I grab my headphones... Sakura, you going to cry to them say that I just died because of the illness." April said as she explains the plan to them farther.

_About a hour has past._

_With Yoh, Rini, Trey, Ryu, Lyserg, Ren (Who went back the group)_

Rini had April's Lovely headphones around her neck, and breaking down into tears of sadness. "I knew it! She hates you! She wouldn't left if you stop asking her to hug you. " Trey said. "APRIL IS MY BEST FRIEND AND SHE WOULD HAVE NEVER LEFT ME IF I WAS A 10,000 times worst then this !" Rini screams at Trey. "Master yoh! Sakura came here without April and she's crying about April dying by the Same Necomancer that attack her!" Amidamaru said as he had a crying Sakura in his arms. "NNNNOOOOO! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Rini scream as she hits Trey again and again. "Wait a minute... She must be playing a trick on us just like last time." Trey mutters. "Yeah! Sakura are you lying!" Rini yells as she grabs Sakura. "No I AM NOT HE SAID HE WAS COMING TO HAVE YOUR BONES NEXT RINI!" Sakura yells as she continued to cries. "Why would April lie about her Death?" Yoh asked Rini and Trey. "She likes to get a great cry out of Rini and get me pissed off." Trey answered yoh."I wonder why?" Ren smirks. "Shut up REN!" Trey and Rini shout at the same time. "MY BELOVED APRIL HITS THE DUST BECAUSE OF THE NECOMANCER!" Ryu cried. "Found you at last Rini!" Bones laugh evily with the fake bones of April. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SON OF A FEMALE DOGGY!" Rini scream as she summons her guardian spirit. "I wonderif youliketo see your friend's bones. Raise my beloved April!" He yells as smoke sceen surrounds both him and the fake bones. Bones kicks the bones into the bushes as April quickly appears in front of Bones before the smokesceen wore off. "It is really A-April!" Rini said in shock. "Now my beloved April Attack!" April sent off for attack at Trey but she went for Rini and her headphones. She grabbed them and ran back in front of Bones and face the gang with a smirk. "I KNEW IT SHE WAS FAKING HER DEATH!" Trey screams as he points at April."You all fell for it!" she laughed as she wiped her make off.


	5. Chapter 5

**__**

OH MAN...Not them! part 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or the Lyrics of any song I use in this fanficton.

Claimer: I do own my Characters.

"APRIL! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT STUNT!" Trey said shaking the heck out of April who continues to laugh her head off. Sakura smirks as she glances back and frouth at April to Amidamaru. Bason and Ren looks pissed off for some reason. "GET AWAY FROM MY BELOVED APRIL!" Bones yells as he ripes Trey off of her. "If you going to do that again please warn me?" Rini cried as glues onto April. "Oh please Where will be the fun of that?" April said as she calms down.

* * *

**_The End By Groove Coverage_ **

_My home is in motion, as darkness unfolds.  
The air overloaded, the sky's dancing gold.  
But you went away, you left me to stay  
We'll see us in heaven, I'm counting the days_

* * *

"That was not the funny to do that to your friends." Yoh said as he walked towards her. April said nothing but she just pulls Rini off of her and gave her to Trey. "Yoh is right." Amidamaru said as he appears next to Yoh. "Where do you get off doing that!" Ren yells at April as he bring out his weapon. "AT LEAST I AM NOT THAT SLUT OF A PRINCESS MISAKI THAT YOU'RE SO IN LOVE WITH TAO REN!" April yells back at him. This shock him a lot. "One minute. Ren thought my doll is her sister that is so ugly. That a new one!" Bones laughs as he fell down onto the ground and started to roll around. "My oh my... And I thought I was the brainless one." Rini said shaking her head in disgrace. "Just to break it down for you Ren... She is the best slut if there was a slut contest. I can't belive I have sister who likes a normal and hot-headed of a shaman." April said rolling her eyes, and crossing her arms.

* * *

**_At the end of time, at the end of us,  
At the end of everything we had,  
Only faith helps you, only grace can do  
Only you can take the pain  
Cause the end of peace is the end of life  
and the end of any happiness  
Only love helps you, only trust can do  
Only you can take the pain of me_**

* * *

"Nasumi! YOU TELLING YOU SAW SAKURA HERE! THAT'S MEANS MY BIG SIS IS HERE!" A hyper voice yells caming out of the Forest. "I THOUGHT YOU GOT RID OF HER! BONES!" April screams at Bones. "I Thought I did! She faint once I showed her blood, and tied her up with Kat! I threw them it the running river and they went crashing down the Waterfall and right to their grave." Bones said with a joyful look on his face. "How do you know what she looks like?" Ren snaps at April. "Because when the Shaman Tourament has started it's second. I has a crystle ball and shows me and April, Misaki and her actions of the past." Rini said as she takes out a crystle ball with a japanese symbol mean 'Heaven & Heck'. "What else was there? I know that she said something else." April said as she coughs a little.

* * *

**_When thunder is calling I feel so alive  
The very first morning, can you see the light?  
But you closed the door, to what I adored  
We'll see us in heaven, I'm counting no more_**

* * *

Bones frowns and asks April " You always know if there is more to everything don't you?" "No I don't. I just see it in your eyes." April answered Bones with a glare. Ren glared at the necomancer hoping to hear but the young girl who he told her 'He would be her Shaman King' 

"Her last words were 'I have not seen my sister ever since I was 5 and she was 6 years old. The only things I remember is her lovely long hair which swept the ground with it shiny locks. Her eyes was Beautiful which were also emotionless,and the lightest blue eyes there was. My sister's face was such a creamy peach color and so pretty then mine but she never smiled. She looked like she was thinking too much and always was mad at the world for some reason. She had never speak to me for some reason. I wished I could make smile but father kept me away from her. I didn't even know her name but I knew she was my sister. Her two guardian ghost were a female monk named Sakura, and a fire pixie named Wild Fire.

* * *

****

At the end of time, at the end of us,  
At the end of everything we had,  
Only faith helps you, only grace can do  
Only you can take the pain  
Cause the end of peace is the end of life  
and the end of any happiness  
Only love helps you, only trust can do  
Only you can take the pain of me.

End of Song

* * *

'After two day outside I return inside because my Father dragged me away from the boy named Tao Ren, who was soon to be my shaman King, if I ever saw him again. I went into my sister room and saw a boy with Brown hair, and brown eyes, he had a tanish cloak on and had my big sister in his arms. She was bloody, burn and covered in ashes. I yelled let go of my big sister, but he didn't listen to me and hit with a giantic spirit of fireHe said 'You are too weak to fight me Misaki. You lack of beauty, courage, and skills to be my Shaman Queen and you beloved sister doesn't lack. It's so sad that you don't know her name, and who she is, but I do. I talked to her at dawn of night and in her dream I will been there. I even know her name, her likes, her dislikes, and her goals in life. To let you know you are on her dislike list.' 'That is not the trust.' I yelled. 'But it is. Your mother and father kept her away for you because she wants you dead. You're uglyness will grow greater when your grown up. You will never have anything of hers not even have her looks! And that's why you never see her again, because I taking her far away for the lights of you. My name is Zeke and I will happy tell your sister that you are dead." Then all of a sudden went black.' and that is all she said." Bones said not even looking into April.

* * *

****

Tourniquet by Evanescence

I tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more

So much more  
I lay dying  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?

* * *

Rini was too upset she just hug Trey, and first in his life he hugged her back. Ryu, and Tokageroh just sobs away said cries " I didn't know that Miss.April had the same life like Lyserg!" "Zeke guy is made it on my bad guy list just my hearing Lyserg's story you and your little sister's story." Yoh said as sat down on a log. "But how did you and Wild fire Live past him, Sakura?" Amidamaru asked. "Me and Wild Fire were in our Tablets. So he can't not capture us and feed us to his Spirit of Fire, but he could have only if he broke our Tablets." Sakura said looking at him and bason. "Well that is too bad, right Bason?" Ren said said as he look at his sobbing Guardian ghost. "BASON!" He yells at Bason.

* * *

**_My God, My tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
My God My tourniquet  
return to me salvation _**

Do you remember me  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?

* * *

"April..." Lyserg said with much sorrow in his eyes. He touches her shoulder softly. "Zeke mess up you're life too, am I right?" April said not even turning around. "How di-" Lyserg was cut off by April answering "Because when I first met you guys... You yelled in great anger 'Zeke!' and about to attack me. I wouldn't blame you if you hit me because some say I do look like Zeke." Morphin flew around April, and Lyserg. April puts her figure out and Morphin land on it. "Does she is she your guardian ghost, Lyserg?" She asked him as she turned around to face him. Wild Fire appeared next to Morphin and smiles at her. "Oh Yes that's Morphin. She is shy when it come to new people but she's not around you." Lyserg said smiling as Morphin and Wild fire starts to chase each other around. He looked at April's face it show saddess and she has in deep deep thoughts. She notice him looking at her and he turns around blushes 50 colors of pink and red. She smiles at him and pulls him into a hug for behind, this caught Lyserg off guard.

* * *

****

My God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
My God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance  
Will I be denied?

Christ  
Tourniquet  
My suicide

End of song

* * *

"April..." Lyserg said with much sorrow in his eyes. He touches her shoulder softly. "Zeke mess up you're life too, am I right?" April said not even turning around. "How di-" Lyserg was cut off by April answering "Because when I first met you guys... You yelled in great anger 'Zeke!' and about to attack me. I wouldn't blame you if you hit me because some say I do look like Zeke." Morphin flew around April, and Lyserg. April puts her figure out and Morphin land on it. "Does she is she your guardian ghost, Lyserg?" She asked him as she turned around to face him. Wild Fire appeared next to Morphin and smiles at her. "Oh Yes that's Morphin. She is shy when it come to new people but she's not around you." Lyserg said smiling as Morphin and Wild fire starts to chase each other around. He looked at April's face it show saddess and she has in deep deep thoughts. She notice him looking at her and he turns around blushes 50 colors of pink and red. She smiles at him and pulls him into a hug for behind, this caught Lyserg off guard."April..." Lyserg said with much sorrow in his eyes. He touches her shoulder softly. "Zeke mess up you're life too, am I right?" April said not even turning around. "How di-" Lyserg was cut off by April answering "Because when I first met you guys... You yelled in great anger 'Zeke!' and about to attack me. I wouldn't blame you if you hit me because some say I do look like Zeke." Morphin flew around April, and Lyserg. April puts her figure out and Morphin land on it. "Does she is she your guardian ghost, Lyserg?" She asked him as she turned around to face him. Wild Fire appeared next to Morphin and smiles at her. "Oh Yes that's Morphin. She is shy when it come to new people but she's not around you." Lyserg said smiling as Morphin and Wild fire starts to chase each other around. He looked at April's face it show saddess and she has in deep deep thoughts. She notice him looking at her and he turns around blushes 50 colors of pink and red. She smiles at him and pulls him into a hug for behind, this caught Lyserg off guard.Lyserg felt safe in her arms as if she was a Guardian Angel. 'She was so warm...' He thought as he closed his eyes taking in her warmth. April whispers into his ear "Why are you so cold?" "Hmmm..." Lyserg mutters as he blushes deeper. "Nevermind." April said as gets off of him. Ren gives Lyserg the crazy. "ONE MINUTE! WHY DO YOU HUG HIM AND NOT ME!" Rini yells at April as she points to Lyserg. "Because me and Lyserg have to back each other up right?" April said winking at him. "Um...Ya!" Lyserg said as he blush lightly again and smiling. Len even Sakura gave Lyserg the craziest eye their could make. "I got a question to I asked you, if you mine guys." April asked The guys. "Yeah hit us with it!" Yoh said smiling. "Shoot away." Ryu said. "We can handle it!" Trey said being cool. "You can tell us." Lyserg said as he blushes his life away. "Hn." Ren said closing his eyes. "I have already told Rini, Sakura, and Wild Fire about this. If you guys will not tell my little sister Misaki, that I am her sister? I will tell her when the time comes..." April said looking down. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looks up to see Yoh, and he said "You can trust us April, just don't lie to us about your death again or anything else." April smiles at him and suddenly she faints on the ground. "April!" Yoh, Ryu, Lyserg, Trey, Rini,and Sakura yelled her name. Ren touched her forehead and said "She has very high fever. Necomancer! What's your name!" Ren yells at Bones. "I am Bones. At your service Tao Ren." Bones introduced himself to them. "Well April has a high fever! SO GET YOU BONEY BUTT OVER HERE!" Rini screams at Bones. Bones ran over to April, kneel down to feel her forhead. "Not good! Her fever is 102.4 Degrees and rising." Bones said freakn' out. "Can't you do anything to help her." Trey screams. "I have no tools, no medic, and the next town is 500 miles away. So Rini here! Get a buck of cold water. Yoh get the washcloth, and the sleep bag out of my bag. The rest of you get some fire wood and start a fire. We can hope the best for April." Bones demands the group. "April..." Lyserg said with much sorrow in his eyes. He touches her shoulder softly. "Zeke mess up you're life too, am I right?" April said not even turning around. "How di-" Lyserg was cut off by April answering "Because when I first met you guys... You yelled in great anger 'Zeke!' and about to attack me. I wouldn't blame you if you hit me because some say I do look like Zeke." Morphin flew around April, and Lyserg. April puts her figure out and Morphin land on it. "Does she is she your guardian ghost, Lyserg?" She asked him as she turned around to face him. Wild Fire appeared next to Morphin and smiles at her. "Oh Yes that's Morphin. She is shy when it come to new people but she's not around you." Lyserg said smiling as Morphin and Wild fire starts to chase each other around. He looked at April's face it show saddess and she has in deep deep thoughts. She notice him looking at her and he turns around blushes 50 colors of pink and red. She smiles at him and pulls him into a hug for behind, this caught Lyserg off guard.Lyserg felt safe in her arms as if she was a Guardian Angel. 'She was so warm...' He thought as he closed his eyes taking in her warmth. April whispers into his ear "Why are you so cold?" "Hmmm..." Lyserg mutters as he blushes deeper. "Nevermind." April said as gets off of him. Ren gives Lyserg the crazy. "ONE MINUTE! WHY DO YOU HUG HIM AND NOT ME!" Rini yells at April as she points to Lyserg. "Because me and Lyserg have to back each other up right?" April said winking at him. "Um...Ya!" Lyserg said as he blush lightly again and smiling. Len even Sakura gave Lyserg the craziest eye their could make. "I got a question to I asked you, if you mine guys." April asked The guys. "Yeah hit us with it!" Yoh said smiling. "Shoot away." Ryu said. "We can handle it!" Trey said being cool. "You can tell us." Lyserg said as he blushes his life away. "Hn." Ren said closing his eyes. "I have already told Rini, Sakura, and Wild Fire about this. If you guys will not tell my little sister Misaki, that I am her sister? I will tell her when the time comes..." April said looking down. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looks up to see Yoh, and he said "You can trust us April, just don't lie to us about your death again or anything else." April smiles at him and suddenly she faints on the ground. "April!" Yoh, Ryu, Lyserg, Trey, Rini,and Sakura yelled her name. Ren touched her forehead and said "She has very high fever. Necomancer! What's your name!" Ren yells at Bones. "I am Bones. At your service Tao Ren." Bones introduced himself to them. "Well April has a high fever! SO GET YOU BONEY BUTT OVER HERE!" Rini screams at Bones. Bones ran over to April, kneel down to feel her forhead. "Not good! Her fever is 102.4 Degrees and rising." Bones said freakn' out. "Can't you do anything to help her." Trey screams. "I have no tools, no medic, and the next town is 500 miles away. So Rini here! Get a buck of cold water. Yoh get the washcloth, and the sleep bag out of my bag. The rest of you get some fire wood and start a fire. We can hope the best for April." Bones demands the group. 


	6. The sister of April's

_**Oh Man...Not them! part 6**_

_**The little sister of April's.**_

"April! You can make it. I know you can!" Rini said as she wets the washcloth and puts it on April's forehead. "Shut up... You fool..." April mutters in her sleep. "Guys! She just talked!" Rini yells in excitment. "She's sleep talking. You ninny." Ren said hitting her on the head. "Sakura...Wild Fire... Hide... My sister is close..." April said as she tosses and turns. "She is right... My crystle is glowing red meaning she is very close... So hide you two!" Rini said looking at her crystle ball. Sakura and Wild Fire listen to Rini for once and went into their Tablets."How does April know she is near?" Bason asked. "She has a six sense, that helps her know if that Misaki is near to far away or in danger to safe." Rini said and continues "I fear that don't have the six sense like April does, and that why I use a crystle ball." "I told you she is witch..."Trey whispers to Yoh. "OH TREY HONEY!" Rini screams as she leeches on him. "AAAAHHH! A LITTLE HELP PLEASE!" Trey screams as he ran around with Rini."Um...Hello..."A young female said as she walked out of the bushes. Everyone but Bones looked at the girl and was about to scream like little girls.

_**She has red bra like shirt that showed the whole Cleveland, and a lot of skin. Her red skirt ended right wear the upper leg started, and if she leaps up, you will be blind. Her hair was blonde and went to her shoulder.Her eyes were blue. She wore high heel shoes. Her face was look like a monkey had done her make up and even drew her face.**_

**_Me: I trying to make her stupid and a slut. So please hang on with me here._**

Yoh, Trey, Rini, Ryu, even Ren look scare just looking at this girl, but they put a big fake smile on trying not to offen her. "Hopely that is not Misaki..." Trey whispers to Ren. Ren's face was stimming with anger, whispers in a death tone " There is no way in heck! That this girl is April's sister. This girl is cross the line U.G.L.Y."

"Hi!" Rini said as her right eye started to twich. "My name is Misaki! This is my guardian ghost Nasumi." She said as smiles and then she noticed Ren. "Oh My God! IS THAT YOU TAO REN!" Misaki squeels in joy. 'There is no way I will marry this... slut!' Ren screams in his head. "Hello Misaki." He said as he steps away. "OH YOU HAVE GROWN UP TO BE THE HOTTEST MAN!" She screams as she chain onto Ren. "Girl with too much make up on and wearing the slutty clothes! Shut up! We have a sick person who is sleeping right now!" Bones screamed at her.

_**April's dream**_

_**"Let myself down sleep.**_

_**Pray the lord my soul to keep.**_

_**If I die before I wake.**_

_**Pray the lord my soul to take."**_

_**I hear someone pray.**_

_**A younger verion of me appeared before me.**_

_**She wore a white chinese robe which had sakura petals on it.**_

_**"Who are you?" She asked me with a confused look.**_

_**"I am an old version of you." I said not even looking her straight in the eyes. "Who teached you the prayer."**_

_**"Master Zeke did." She said with a doll of Zeke's fire spirit in her arms.**_

_**"Why don't you could and play in my world" She said as she let out her hand.**_

_'I feel that something missing inside of my soul, like if is a missing piece of my soul is gone.'_

_**

* * *

** _

**Missing By Evanescence**

_**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll have woke up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing? "**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**I grabbed her hand and a flash of light blinded me for a second.**_

**_"Okay we are here..."The younger April said._**

**_I open my eyes to a plain large then an ocean. A beach on the right of us and left was nothin but acres of trees._**

**_I look at the other me...She was not there but replaced with a 16 year old woman... She wore the most beautiful white rode I even seen... She had the most lovely white angel's wing... She had a holo... Her hair was red as blood and her eyes were golden..._**

**_"Who are you and what have you done with the young me?" I asked the female angel._**

**_"She went back into you." The Angel said as she kissed my hand, continued to speak "My name is Haku Mokashi."_**

**_"YOUR A MALE!" I screamed in shock._**

**_I felt his chest there was nothing but well built abs._**

**_"I thought you were a woman." I said blush my butt off._**

**_"I know... I get it a lot... I am here to heal your pure soul." He smiled._**

**_"I know that I do not have a pure Soul. I think you're looking for Rini not me." I said in a sad way._**

_'I just missing a part of me...'_

_**

* * *

**_

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

_**

* * *

**_

_**"You life in missing love, hope, and peace." He said sitting on the grass. "Tell me your story."**_

_**I sign and start of "When I was 3 years old and my sister was 2... Everyone ignored me... No one even cared about me and my needs... My mother hated me for some reason and my father would lock me in my room. My sister was going to the next in line of our family. I started to hate my sister and everything she had. I was the ghost and she was the goddess who was praised by all. I hate my mother, father, and my little sister I will alway will hate them for take everything away from me."**_

_'I miss that hug of a parent. I need someone to hold me in their arms and say those special word.'__**

* * *

**_

_**Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?**_

_**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
Shudder deep and cry out:  
"isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me? "**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**"When I was 6 years old... I would never to one... you could say I was Anti- socil. Intill one night a boy with long brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a tan cloak appeared in my room... He told me his name and asked if he could get to know me better. I was foolish to yes. If I knew that the boy was the greatest and powerful shaman in history, would maybe say no. He visited every night, and then those word came out of my mouth. 'I... Like...You!' I was very stupid and too young for love and that where Zeke said I would be his shaman queen, and then all went black. Once I woke up I find two of my best friends Rini, and Trey." I said look with the most upset look I had.**_

**_'All I wantis to be wanted in life and loved by someone.'__

* * *

_**

_**And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something missing?**_

_**End of the song and story.

* * *

**_


End file.
